Сома Шиксаль
Сома Шикзаль это персонаж, введенный в игре God Eater Burst. Он стал первым Пожирателем Богов еще в 18 лет и стал членом первого отряда. Сын Йоханнеса фон Шикзаля И Айши Гауч. В God Eater 2, он присоединился к "Колыбели" вместе с Алисой, Линдоу и Протагонистом. Также, Сома главный герой God Eater Prolouge. Биография God Eater Burst Он один из первых Пожирателей Богов, если не первый. Это связано с его статусом в качестве испытуемого на P73 версию Фактора Смещения, введенной прежде чем он родился. Это дает ему способность к регенерации, которой нет у других Пожирателей Богов и невероятно высокий уровень совместимости с Божественным оружием. После поглощения Шио, Божественное оружие Сомы стало белым. God Eater 2 Сома сейчас является членом "Колыбели" и проводит исследования Арагами, как и его отец. Кьюби один из его основных интересов, the remainder of Cradle sans the protagonist of the first game, and the remaining members of Blood meet up, due to its Retro Oracle Cells. Норны ''God Eater Burst'' Сома (18) В дальневосточном филиале с 2064 года. Пожиратель богов из первого отряда. Участвует в боях с 12 лет. Имеет высочайшую совместимость со своим оружием. Боевые навыки выше, чем у других командиров, но часто нарушает правила и действует один, поэтому его звание невысоко. '' Божественное оружие: тяжелый клинок (старый тип, ближний бой).'' Сома Шикзаль: 2 (18) В дальневосточном филиале с 2064 года. Сын Аиши и Иоганна, в результате эксперимента "Манагарм" родившийся с внедренным в организм селективным фактором. Опыт провалился, но исследования самого Сомы легли в основу технологии божественного оружия. В отличие от других пожирателей богов, способен сам вырабатывать селективный фактор, так что ему нет необходимости делать себе инъекции. Сома Шикзаль: 3 (18) '' В дальневосточном филиале с 2064 года. Пожиратель богов из первого отряда. Больше не нарушает правила и действует в команде, поэтому вскоре его должны назначить командиром отряда. Помог сорвать планы экс-директора и закрыть проект "Ковчег".'' '' Божественное оружие: тяжелый клинок (старый тип, ближний бой).'' Сома Шикзаль: 4 (18) '' В дальневосточном филиале с 2064 года. Не планирует покидать первый отряд, хотя многие считают, что из него выйдет хороший командир другого отряда. Все пожиратели богов ему доверяют. Замечено, что в группах, в составе которых он выполнял задания последние пару месяцев, меньше всего жертв.'' '' Божественное оружие': тяжелый клинок (старый тип, ближний бой).'' ''God Eater 2 Rage Burst'' ' Сома Шикзаль (21)' '' В дальневосточном филиале с 2064 года. Член независимого отряда "Колыбель". Часто покидает филиал в поисках уникальных арагами и иногда возвращается в "Логово", чтобы получить необходимые припасы. Среди пожирателей богов первого поколения не имеет равных по физической подготовке.'' '' Оружие: уникальный тяжелый клинок 1-го поколения.'' Личность По сути не разговорчивый Сома не любит взаимодействовать с другими. Он верит, что имеет гораздо больший потенциал, чем другие члены команды. Он дружит с Шио, так как он считает себя таким же монстром, как и она. Она одна из немногих, к кому Сома вообще что-либо чувствует. В конце концов он перестает чувствовать неприязнь к другим после того, как Шио отправила Нову на Луну, однако оттенки его прежнего характера время от времени выявляются. В God Eater 2 он стал немного часто улыбаться в одном из своих Character Episode Отношения с персонажами * Линдо Амамия - Его давний товарищ. И если даже Сома не показывает своих эмоций, он волнуется за Линдо, во время его пропажи. Вступает вместе с ним в независимый отряд "Колыбель". * Шио - его близкая подруга. Сома считал её таким же монстром, как и он сам, в то время как она видела в нем друга. Эта необычная дружба смогла смягчить его нрав. * Иоганн фон Шиксаль - его покойный отец. Они не были в хороших отношениях до тех пор, пока Иоганн не призвал Сому и его друзей спасаться на "Ковчеге" от начавшегося Пожирающего Апокалипсиса. Осознав, что отец хотел лучшего для человечества, пусть и худшим образом, он начал немного уважать отца. * Аиша Гауч - его покойная мать. Сома считает себя монстром из-за того, что она погибла при его родах. * Сакуя Тачибана - его другая давняя коллега из первого отряда. Они редко разговаривают друг с другом, потому что Сома пресекает диалог сразу же, как представляется возможность, однако они все равно дружат. * Кота Фуджики - в первое время Кота был обижен за то, что его назвали тормозом. После некоторых событий, он обсуждает Сому с Протоганистом, немного открываясь. Через некоторое время Кота заслужил уважение за заботу о своей семье. В конце концов, они становятся друзьями, что доказывается в игре и манга-адаптации. Интересные факты * In God Eater 2, Soma's Blood Art is Charge Crush: Boosted, but he only uses the normal Charge Crush due to his AI not charging his blade to the Boosted Charge Crush. After the 1.2 update, Soma can properly use the Full Boosted Charge Crush, but mostly uses normal Charge Crushes. His AI now tends to use the Boosted CC when the enemy is downed. * The Evil One and Rejector are revamped into a different color; as such, they now are the same white color as Soma's in God Eater 2. * In God Eater 2, Soma will use Restore Posts two times for all to use when the Protagonist's HP drops to low levels. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Пожиратель Богов